¿Que quieres qué?
by Janendra
Summary: Hiei encerrado en el armario, Kurama muerto de celos y una misteriosa apuesta de por medio. Un lindo lemon dedicado a Vianey por su cumpleaños. YAOI.


Hiei encerrado en el armario, Kurama muerto de celos y una misteriosa apuesta de por medio. Un lindo lemon dedicado a Vianey por su cumpleaños.

Yu Yu Hakusho es propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi, yo sólo manoseo a sus personajes.

Un review no daña la economía del lector, pero si enriquece al autor. Traducción: Déjame un review!

Escribiendo con toda corrección review Fanfiction siempre hace lo que quiere con los signos de puntuación y de exclamación, sorry si se ve horrible, es cosa del servidor.

Atrasado, pero con todo mi cariño para ti.

¿Que quieres qué?

by Janendra

e-mail: janedra(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com

Fue extraño. Lo más raro que Hiei hizo desde que se conocían. A menos que hubiera. Kurama menea la cabeza en una enérgica negativa. Repasa la imagen. Hiei abrió la ventana, caminó hacia el armario, se metió dentro. La puerta de madera se cerró con un leve sonido.

—Hiei no haría eso.

Estaba en el escritorio haciendo tarea cuando Hiei llegó. Echó hacia atrás la silla y lo miró. Hiei olía a jabón fresco, traía el cabello húmedo. Cuando Kurama intentó abrir la puerta Hiei la jaló.

Es extraño tener a Hiei encerrado en el armario. Kurama sonríe. El olor del chocolate que prepara ya debe llegar al segundo piso. Imagina a Hiei entreabriendo la puerta, la pequeña naricita olisqueando el aroma.

Kurama pone un platón con galletas sobre una charola. Sirve una taza con chocolate. Hiei no lo haría. Acomoda una servilleta. Sus pensamientos son como hormigas, marchan en desorden hacía el precipicio y él trata de detenerlas en vano. Se frota la sien. No pudo, no sería capaz.

—Hueles a jabón cuando acabas de bañarte.

La lengua se le suelta como tomada por su yo perverso. Hiei no huele así cuando se baña en la fuente del parque. Hiei sólo huele a jabón cuando se baña en su casa.

—Lo hizo.

La hormigas caen por millares al precipicio, se espachurran entre rocas picudas. Se le olvida la tarea, sacar al gato y la prohibición de matar humanos. Le chispean los ojos. Sujeta la charola con demasiada fuerza.

Nada cambió en su habitación. La lamparilla sobre la mesa sigue encendida. La música clásica a bajo volumen. Deja la charola sobre la mesita de noche. El armario está cerrado. Toma una profunda respiración que se lleva todos esos: lo mataré, es un desgraciado, cómo pudo, maldito sea el día en que nació. Respira otra vez, los echa más atrás y abre el armario.

Hiei está sentado detrás de las toallas en perfecto orden. Kurama no se explica como llegó atrás sin desordenar todo. La idea de que Hiei arreglara las tollas, luego de esconderse detrás de ellas, es hilarante. Hiei no ordena, aunque tampoco haría eso.

—Hiei.

El pequeño youkai levanta el rostro, la muralla de toallas no es para Kurama, se esconde de sí mismo y eso es imposible. A Kurama le crece un colmillo al ver el cabello húmedo. Huele el jabón y tibieza resultado de una larga ducha. Modula su tono de modo que suena amable y no desesperado por matar.

—Sal de.

—Lo hicimos y fue horrible.

Un leve temblor en la barbilla es el único signo de la desazón en Kurama. Agradece los miles de años en que fue una página en blanco para sus oponentes. En su mente la imagen es distinta, es un youko con la barbilla en el suelo, los ojos se le salen de la pura ira y manotea buscando a quien matar. La voz no rebela ni un ápice de furia.

—Hice chocolate, ven.

Hiei le tiende los brazos. Kurama suspira, lo carga. Lo lleva a la cama, corre las mantas, sienta a Hiei y lo cubre. La charola va a parar sobre sus piernas. Kurama trae la silla de su mesa de estudios. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, observa a Hiei y los baja, no quiere parecer a la defensiva.

—Está caliente.

Hiei toma una galleta, la hunde en la leche oscura y se le lleva a la boca. Kurama es un hervidero de preguntas¡quiere saberlo todo! Cómo fue? Dónde? Cuándo? Cuántas veces?!

—¿Siempre es tan malo?

La pregunta de Hiei hace que Kurama se baje de su nube de odio. Se repite la pregunta, suspira. Pobre Hiei, le acaricia el cabello. Yuusuke es boca floja, pero debía ser tan virgen como Hiei. Se imagina la torpeza con la que Hiei debió encontrarse y odia el doble a Yuusuke.

—La primera vez es un poco difícil —dice ecuánime—. Mejora con cada vez y depende también de si tu amante es bueno.

Hiei asiente y se come otra galleta. Kurama podría desmoronarse allí mismo de celos. ¡La primera vez de Hiei no fue suya! Sólo le falta que se enamoré del idiota de Yuusuke o que quiera probarlo más veces a ver si mejora. Se muerde la lengua por lo que dijo. Debió mentirle ¡va de mal a peor Hiei, no vuelvas a hacerlo! No con Yuusuke.

—¿Te lastimó?

A Hiei se le cae la galleta en el chocolate. Frunce el ceño, mira a Kurama y sus ojos dicen: qué estupideces hablas, zorro. Kurama no se lo traga, Hiei está sonrojado y tenso, le duele.

—Te traeré una cuchara.

Baja a la cocina. Sale al jardín, se convierte en youko y le pega de mordidas al cerezo. Se sacude las astillas, toma una cuchara y vuelve arriba. Hiei ladea la cabeza al verlo aparecer.

—Toma. No metas los dedos al chocolate, está caliente y es de mala educación.

Hiei asiente, aunque ya rescató la galleta con otra de sus congéneres. Kurama va al baño, Hiei observa de reojo la cola que se agita furiosa.

—Eres un youko.

—No ¿en serio? —exclama Kurama con sarcasmo.

Hiei refunfuña, quita la charola y se arrebuja en las mantas. Kurama vuelve con un frasco de color ambarino.

—Esto lo aliviará.

Hiei toma el frasco, frunce el ceño. La medicina de Kurama es buena, pero a veces sabe a rayos.

—¿Sabe feo?

Kurama se ríe de esa manera que es cruel y oculta su furia, los celos que lo corroen.

—Se unta.

Hiei tuerce la boca, se unta? dónde? La respuesta le llega sola. Se le enrojecen hasta las orejas, un suave oh sale de sus labios. Lo único digno sería salir de la cama e ir al baño, pero no puede ni moverse.

—Lo untas con un dedo —aclara Kurama. Le divierte el desconcierto del youkai, pero también lo excita.

Hiei se remueve en la cama. Que Kurama se imagine lo mismo que él lo pone nervioso.

—Estoy bien —refunfuña. Un extraño calor le manosea el sexo.

Kurama toma el frasco, corre las mantas y apoya una rodilla en la cama. Esto es para ayudarlo, se miente. Su sexo late al ver la carita de susto de Hiei. Algo de sangre se está moviendo a donde no debe.

—Bájate el pantalón y recuéstate boca abajo.

Hiei traga fuerte. Para ver los ojos de Kurama tiene que echarse hacia atrás, maldito youko tan alto. Entrecierra los ojos, se desabrocha el pantalón, se lo baja hasta los muslos y se da la vuelta.

A Kurama se le va el aire a dios sabrá donde. Hiei no usa ropa interior, va contra sus principios. No aparta la mirada cuando se descubre el sexo, aunque debería, pero no, como buen amigo se lo come con los ojos.

—Tendré cuidado —morboso! grita su mente.

Hiei se abraza a la almohada. Yuusuke dijo algo así, y ahora tiene el trasero al aire esperando que Kurama le alivie el escozor.

Kurama acomoda una rodilla entre las piernas de Hiei, le pasa una mano bajo el vientre. Los temblores de Hiei lo hacen de gelatina.

—Alza.

Toma la otra almohada y la mete bajo el vientre de Hiei. Sus dedos se deslizan por la nalga derecha donde hay una mordida. Recuerda a los ancestros de Yuusuke, vierte un poco de aceite y lo frota.

—Sentirás calor —le avisa.

Hiei gruñe. No le gusta nada estar con las nalgas en alto, Kurama detrás y la almohada contra su sexo.

Kurama le abre las nalgas con dos dedos. La rabia brincotea en su cabeza al ritmo de música de antro. Lo lamió? Lo preparó? Cómo se lo hizo? La pequeña roseta está enrojecida e irritada. Kurama vierte el remedio en su palma, le separa las nalgas de nuevo, y dirige un dedo hacia el ano de Hiei.

—No aprietes.

—Hazlo ya.

Kurama hunde el dedo hasta el nudillo, despacio. Hiei gime, aleja las nalgas en un gesto involuntario y se abraza a la almohada. Kurama pasa la mano libre bajo el vientre de Hiei, sobre su sexo y lo hace levantar el trasero.

—No te muevas.

Saca la mitad del dedo y vierte aceite para llevarlo al interior de Hiei. Es tan tibio y suave como lo imaginó. Esparce el aceite con una dedicación perversa. La respiración de Hiei suena muy lenta, como si la contuviera y la dejara ir cuando no puede más.

—¿Yuusuke te hizo esto?

Hiei tarda en responder. Le vergüenza de estar así, de tener un dedo de Kurama dentro suyo, se le arremolina en las piernas, en el vientre. Kurama tiene la otra mano justo sobre su sexo. No hay forma de disimular su dureza.

—¿Qué?

—Esto.

Kurama mete un segundo dedo, rodea con las yemas la bolita tibia que es la próstata de Hiei. Un jadeo ahogado, pero sonoro es la respuesta. Kurama mueve ambos dedos sobre la próstata, abarcándola por completo y rodeándola de nuevo. Hiei se ruboriza, trata de separar las piernas pero el pantalón en los muslos no lo deja. Cierra los ojos, se abraza a la almohada y gimotea.

—Escandaloso —sentencia Kurama—. Creo que hace falta llegar más profundo… para curarte.

A Hiei ya no le importa la curación. Escucha la respiración pesada del youko, el tenue ruido que hace la túnica cuando la aparta. Los dedos abandonan su interior. Unos segundos, un poco de nada antes de ser llenado por completo.

—Zorro… idiota…

—Te daré tu medicina —ofrece el youko, ladino.

La primera estocada es profunda, rápida. Un placer ansioso y desesperado. Te deseaba, sisea el cuerpo de Kurama. Eres mío responde el de Hiei. Como un torbellino el placer los asalta, es sudor, y jadeos, contracciones y latidos. Una vorágine de minutos, de prisa ardorosa que culmina en la misma trampa de placer.

Kurama maldice la prisa por correrse cuando ya es tarde. La paciencia que no tuvo para el sexo la tiene para observar a Hiei. El rostro sonrojado, los ojos cerrados con más sueño que firmeza. Abandona el interior de Hiei, le sube los pantalones. Saca la almohada y lo cubre con las mantas.

—Ya no me arde —sonríe Hiei.

Kurama le da una nalgada y se tiende a su lado. Hiei se queja, pero se ríe.

—¿Por qué fue eso?

El tono seguro hace gruñir a Kurama. Ladea el rostro, se siente descubierto, atrapado con las garras sobre el pastel.

—Para que no andes apostando sin saber lo que te pedirán.

Hiei se vuelve hacia Kurama.

—¿Cómo iba a saber?

Kurama se recuesta de lado. Ahora Hiei huele a sexo y sudor, a él.

—Te come con los ojos desde que te conoció.

Hiei frunce el ceño. Dice mmm y luego nnn. Empuja al zorro contra la cama y se recuesta sobre su estómago.

—Que coma todo lo que quiera. No me gusta, él es sólo un amigo.

—¿Y yo qué soy?

La pregunta hace reír a Hiei. Le gusta verlo celoso.

—Tú eres mi youko.

Suyo. Suena tan bien, Kurama se sonríe y lo abraza.

—No te vuelve ni a saludar.

—¡Kurama!


End file.
